


Colors

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	Colors

Talk of you makes her blue blue blue  
And she thinks of everything you put her through

She lays in bed turning red red red  
Over thousands of things that should not have been said

Can't even imagine your colors being green green green  
How you treat so mean   
the one who stood by you through everything

How she worried but tried to keep her colors yellow, while others kept her mellow, yet she's blue too and you stay green

Keeping pink and it really makes you think how one can stay so in love with someone missing several colors of the rainbow

Though

It's a wonderful aspect to hold  
Blue making you feel cold and green, not only symbolizing the mean but the envying of the colorful relationship you carry. 

Colors can vary

But be sure you're careful with your tricks  
Sometimes colors just don't mix.


End file.
